disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Happiness is Here Parade
Happiness is Here Parade was a daytime parade from Tokyo Disneyland that ran from 2013 to 2018. Development The parade began in honor of 30th anniversary Tokyo Disneyland as part of the features Disney characters, cheerful music, and themed parade floats. It had replaced Jubilation! During the 30th anniversary year, from April 15, 2013, through March 20, 2014. Since March 21, 2014, the parade has carried out without stopping for a show mode and removed the "30" from the final float. Parade Unit *'Opening: 'Goofy leads the way on a pink, stylized horse. The Three Little Pigs pull an oversized Mickey Mouse drum toy. Pinocchio leads a magical train over a piano, with Sleepy and Grumpy as passengers. Other characters featured in this unit include Clarabelle Cow and Horace Horsecollar, characters from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and [[Dumbo (film)|'Dumbo']]. * The Aristocats Unit: ' Based on the 1970 animated film. Marie plucks an oversized violin with her brother Berlioz by her side, while Toulouse features on the back. A purple player piano is the major feature of this float. * '''Joy of Friendship Unit: ' Lilo and Stitch lead this unit aboard pastel-colored seahorses. They are followed by puppet versions of Nemo and Gill. Marlin and Dory appear in the mouth of Nigel on the next float. The [[Toy Story (franchise)|'''Toy Story]] pals conclude the unit aboard their own float; Slinky and Mr. Potato Head pedal an enormous bicycle, which Jessie and Rex sit in the basket of, while Woody and Buzz Lightyear dance atop a "Woody's Roundup" record player behind them. * Wish Unit: ' Based on the 1992 animated film [[Aladdin (1992 film)|'Aladdin]]. Genie's horse, which precedes the unit, is designed to look like a stylized camel. He is followed by a number of genies and spirits. Prince Ali, Princess Jasmine and their pages are carried by Abu, as transformed into an elephant. They are followed by a small band of Arabian-dressed dancers. * Beauty Unit: Presenting the Disney Princesses and Disney Fairies. Rapunzel appears first on Maximus with a pink mane. She is followed by The Ugly Duckling and a few pink flower dancers. Cinderella, Princess Aurora, and Belle follow on an ornately-decorated swan float; this is attached to the fairy garden float, which features Tinkerbell and two fair friends. More fairies and bugs round out the unit. *'Mysterious Unit: ' Based on the 1951 animated film [[Alice in Wonderland (1951 film)|'Alice in Wonderland']]. In the vein of the previous horse and camel floats, Alice rides the butterfly version of her film's curious Caterpillar. The Mad Hatter and a number of tea party guests follow her; the hatter pushes a small float featuring paper-cutout versions of himself and the March Hare. The King of Hearts leads a procession of various unique characters, including an enormous float version of the Queen of Hearts, her playing card subjects, and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. * Dream Unit: 'Based on the 1977 and 2011 animated films 'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and [[Winnie the Pooh (film)|'Winnie the Pooh']], Rabbit kicks off the unit aboard a pink and yellow Woozles. A large bandleader Heffalumps leads a small procession of honeybee dancers. Tigger and Winnie the Pooh ride atop honey jars overflowing with Pooh's favorite snack, while stationary versions of Piglet and Eeyore float beneath them. *'Finale:' The parade culminates in a tribute to Disney's classic characters and the 1964 musical film [[Mary Poppins (film)|'Mary Poppins']]. Mary Poppins and Bert lead the final unit on identical horses to those they ride in Disneyland's Mickey's Soundsational Parade, which are in the same design as the horses used throughout this parade. A few penguins follow them. Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Chip 'n' Dale ride the next float, which is an enormous vista featuring a carousel, canopies, and an oversized doll version of Minnie Mouse on the back. A squad of chimney sweeps lead the way for the final float, which features Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse aboard a giant hot air balloon made out of Mickey Mouse balloons. The balloon is held up by an oversized doll of Goofy, and similar giant dolls of Mickey and Donald wave goodbye to the guests. This is followed by the NTT DoCoMo Sponsor Float. After being replaced After the parade was replaced with Dreaming Up!, the Mickey Mouse drum toy from the opening unit will relocated to Disneyland and used for the returning daytime parade Mickey's Soundsational Parade, in honor of Mickey Mouse’s 90th birthday celebration. The Finding Nemo and Toy Story floats from Joy of Friendship unit were relocated to Hong Kong Disneyland and used for Pixar Water Play Street Party!. The Casey Junior, Alice in Wonderland, Winnie the Pooh and Princesse and Fairies floats from Opening, Mysterious, Dream and Beauty unit were relocated to Magic Kingdom and used for Dreaming!. Show facts *'Show Stop song': **''"Tokyo Disneyland Theme Song"/ ''"Mickey Mouse Club March" / "Heigh Ho" / "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" / "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" / "You Can Fly!" / "A Spoonful of Sugar" / "Come Again (Come On In)" / "Who’s Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf" / "You've Got a Friend in Me" / "If I Didn't Have You" / "Following the Leader" / "It's a Small World" / "Be out Guest" / "When You Wish Upon a Star" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Tokyo Disneyland Theme Song" (reprise) remixed with "Happiness is Here theme song" *'Other songs featured:' **'OPENING UNIT' ***''"Whistle While You Work"'' / "Casey Junior" / "Minnie's Yoo Hoo" / " I've Got No Strings" **'THE ARISTOCATS' ***''"Scales and Arpeggios"'' / "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" **'JOY OF FRIENDSHIP UNIT' ***''"Jellyfish Forest"'' ***''"You've Got a Friend in Me"'' / "We Belong Together" **'ALADDIN UNIT' ***''"Arabian Nights"'' / "One Jump Ahead" / "Prince Ali" / "A Whole New World" **'PRINCESSES & FAIRIES UNIT' ***''"Once Upon a Dream"'' / "So This Is Love" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "I See the Light" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT:' ***''"March of the Cards"'' / "The Unbirthday Song" / "I'm Late" / "Alice in Wonderland" **'WINNIE THE POOH UNIT:' ***''"Rumbly In My Tumbly"'' / "Winnie the Pooh" / "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" **'FINALE UNIT:' ***''"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"'' References See also *Mickey's Soundsational Parade *Festival of Fantasy Parade *Disney Stars on Parade *Flights of Fantasy Parade *Mickey's Storybook Express Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Former parades Category:Parades Category:Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Tokyo Disneyland entertainment Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pinocchio Category:Dumbo Category:The Aristocats Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Finding Nemo Category:Toy Story Category:Aladdin Category:Tangled Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Peter Pan Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Mary Poppins Category:Disney parks and attractions